The New Kid (South Park)
Summary The New Kid, also known as "Douchebag", is the main playable protagonist in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole, as well as South Park: Phone Destroyer. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: The New Kid, Dovakhin, Larry Bobinski, Douchebag Origin: South Park: The Stick of Truth Gender: Variable (Can be Male, Female, or interchangeable, as well as "Other" or transgender. It’s possible to also have multiple genders, whether they are “static” or not, as well as being unsure or have no gender whatsoever) Age: 10 Classification: 4th Grader, "King", "Mage", "Thief", "Warrior", "Jew", “Speedster”, “Brutalist”, “Blaster”, “Elementalist”, “Cyborg”, “Psychic”, “Assassin”, “Gadgeteer”, “Plantmancer”, “Martial Artist”, “Netherborn”, "Final Girl" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Underwater Breathing, Martial Arts, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Social Influencing, Regeneration (Low), Hammerspace, Acausality (Type 1), Magic, Limited Hacking, A degree of Mind Manipulation, Psuedo-Cyborgization, Fragrance Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Via weapons and by themselves), Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Empowerment (Deals more damage the lower his health is, and through various abilities.), Summoning (Via the Plagues of Egypt, and through items), Breath Attack (Can breathe fire), Can negate healing and regeneration, and skip the enemies turn, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Healing (By farting on peoples balls, and through items/abilities), Resurrection (With items), Electricity Manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation (with Shadow Swap/Hammer Bomb), Forcefield Creation, Heat Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Created a massive golden Warhammer and a scythe out of thin air), Magnetism Manipulation (which somehow works on organic entities), Necromancy and minor Soul Manipulation, Limited Quantum Manipulation, Time Farts (Time Stop, Time Travel, Time BFR, Rewinding and Speeding up time, and Summoning his Past Self), Resistance to Corruption (Can resist being turned into a Nazi Zombie or Vampire.) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Is overall superior in power to Jimmy, and can damage opponents who can survive him ramming into them at max speed) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Human Kite, who can fly out of the atmosphere in a short timeframe), Relativistic Reactions and combat speed (Can fight with Jimmy, who can run around the earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Somewhat comparable to Captain Diabeetus, who can casually tear signs out of the ground.), possibly '''higher Striking Strength: ' Small City Class+' Durability: Small City level+ '(Can take attacks from, and defeat his past self. Takes noticeably less damage from attacks than Jimmy does) 'Stamina: Very high (Can function at peak capacity for many hours without needing to sleep or eat, can fight multiple waves of enemies one after the other, can continue to fight after having his hair set on fire and while heavily bleeding) Range: Melee range or higher with fists/weapons. Around 10 meters with most ranged attacks Intelligence: Gifted (Able to create turrets, various traps, complex melee weapons, and explosive decoys in seconds, is much smarter than Eric Cartman. Can get followers on any social media site at a supernaturally fast rate.) Weaknesses: Depends on what the person chooses (Sixth graders, Raisin girls, Chaos kids, Old people, Ninjas, Vampires, or Crab people. Any of said choice causes enemies of each class to do more damage to The New Kid.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Superhero Classes/Supers [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKIRiph5Ps8 Final Girl Class] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRaU0wSji64&list=PLOzSOXRQt09QR_kA8GvuwTHg4cKIVqY6m&index=3 Netherborn Class '] *'Dragonshout: The New Kid releases a powerful fart that deals damage, applies gross-out, and stuns a single opponent. *'Cup-A-Spell:' The New Kid cups his fart and throws it into the face of a single opponent, causing them to be grossed out and pissed off. *'Sneaky Squeaker:' The New Kid is able to control their fart in a way that causes it to detonate at a point of space of their choosing, causing an AoE of Gross Out and Distraction. *'Nagasaki:' The New Kid is able to fart at such a frequency that unleashes a more powerful AoE version of Dragonshout and pushes opponents a fair distance away. *'TimeFart - Glitch:' **'Type 1:' Glitch is able to rewind objects and living things back to a previous state of existence down to a quantum level, which can be used to heal or resurrect himself and/or others. (No Cooldown) **'Type 2:' Glitch is able to cancel and negate all actions done by the opponent in the past or upcoming 10 seconds nullifying all damage and effects they would have transpired. (Requires Cooldown) *'TimeFart - Pause:' **'Type 1:' Pause stops living things, hazards, and objects in time for 4 seconds which allows The New Kid to avoid hazards and attacks while allowing them to punch the opponent or interact with objects. (No Cooldown) **'Type 2:' Pause locks opponents in stasis for 10 seconds, allowing TNK to attack them freely. (Requires Cooldown) *'TimeFart - Summon:' The New Kid is able to summon their past self into battle for a short amount of time to aid in combat. (Requires Cooldown) *'TimeFart - Time Shift:' The New Kid is able to fart into a working fan in order to speed up time to make it from day to night, or vice versa. (Requires Cooldown) *'TimeFart - Time Leap:' The New Kid is able to fart in a way that allows them to travel through time up to a few years into the past or future. *'Unnamed TimeFart:' The New Kid is able to fart hard enough to send everyone near him at least 10 days into the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:South Park Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Kings Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Speedsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Psychics Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Empowerment Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Social Influencers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users